


Faithless

by TheZev



Category: Iron Man (Comics), New Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: While living in Stark Tower, Mary Jane decides she's had enough of being Peter Parker's broke wife. Now she'd rather be Tony Stark's rich sugar baby.
Relationships: Mary Jane Watson/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Mary Jane passed Tony Stark in the lobby of Stark Tower. She refused to look back, though she felt him give her the same once-over going that he had as she approached.

They were living in a penthouse apartment worthy of a luxury hotel, but Peter didn’t have a cent to his name. Her husband had all these opportunities as Spider-Man and not only did he not take advantage of them, but he turned so many of them down. It wasn’t like Tony was greedy, but no matter how many times he lost his fortune, he managed to end up with something to show for himself. Why couldn’t Peter have that same drive?

The thought ran around and around in Mary Jane’s mind as she walked out to her car in Stark Tower’s underground parking garage. She unlocked the trunk and put the cardboard box she was carrying inside. Another round of their possessions to be sold to make sure they weren’t sponging off of the Avengers. She slammed the trunk door shut in her frustration, slid into the driver’s seat, slammed that door too, then keyed the ignition.

The engine didn’t turn over.

“Motherfucker!” she cried as it stubbornly refused to yield. And now their car was busted. One more thing for them to pay for with money they didn’t have. Peter had probably saved a thousand car mechanics. Hell, there was probably a good dozen dealerships who’d eagerly give him a new car, no questions asked. But would Peter ever let that good karma come his way? No. He only allowed himself to suffer for the bad things he’d done. And Mary Jane had to suffer with Peter, even though all she’d done was marry him.

She’d have to get the damn thing towed, pay for the mechanic—what she needed was a whole new car, but it’d take longer than forever to get one now when she also had to have the old one repaired…

“Car trouble?” Tony asked, suddenly outside her window, leaning on the roof of the car.

Mary Jane flustered with embarrassment. He must’ve heard her curse and come to see what was wrong. She decided to power through it and act like she was totally shameless.

She rolled down her window: “I can’t get the engine going.”

“Let me try,” Tony said, opening the door.

Mary Jane slid over into the passenger seat. “I think it’s dead,” she said.

Tony leaned in, grasping the key firmly and giving it a turn. The engine sputtered, but wouldn’t do anything else. Tony tried several times, seeming to listen to its gargling like a man lost in soulful jazz, before he straightened up. He walked to the front bumper and popped the hood.

“I think you’re missing a starter,” he said within moments of examining the engine.

“What?” Mary Jane demanded, jumping out of her seat to run over to the raised hood. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of rancid gasoline and burnt oil, but she could see there was a gaping hole to the right of the engine block, with loose wires hanging haphazardly about it. She was no mechanic, but that could not be right. “Who the hell would do that?”

“Kids, probably,” Tony said with a shake of his head. “I try to keep the tower a nice place to live, so no Fort Knox security measures, but the trade-off is that you never know when something like this’ll happen.” He slammed the hood. “Still, our security should be better than this. I feel responsible. Let me give you a ride. It’s the least I can do.”

His words hit Mary Jane like they were shot from a cannon. She didn’t know a single woman who wouldn’t sell her soul to be this close to Tony Stark. And she couldn’t even enjoy it. Not when she was married to Peter Parker.

“I don’t want to put you out, Tony. You’ve already given us so much—”

“Can’t you take anymore?” Tony asked her, smiling broadly as he took her by the arm and led her to a nearby vantage point. He reached into his pocket and thumbed his key fob. She saw his Lamborghini light up. It would be so nice just to be inside it, not taking public transportation or a beater of an old car for once.

“Let me get my things,” she said, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

_Now why did I do that?_ Mary Jane asked herself as she got her box out of the trunk and moved it to Tony’s Lamborghini. It wasn’t like she was doing anything wrong. But as she ducked under the gull-wing door into the passenger seat, Mary Jane couldn’t really say that she wasn’t imagining something happening between her and Tony.

All the frustration that had been building up in her marriage seemed to be breaking loose at Tony’s kindness and solicitude, like one precisely placed chisel breaking a glacier in half. She felt adventurous and aroused. And there was Tony, vital and masculine. Her husband would be gone for hours, playing Spider-Man.

As Tony got in on his side, Mary Jane dug her nails into her palms to keep silent. She didn’t dare betray herself. She feared what she would say to Tony if she let herself talk.

“Okay, where are we headed?” Tony asked as he started the car and backed out of his parking space.

Mary Jane gave him the address of the upscale pawn shop where she could expect to discreetly get her hands on some disposable income, forcing her voice to remain steady as she described the route there. It felt like she was admitting to some lucid sin.

Tony didn’t say a word, though, as they cruised out of the parking garage. In a way, Mary Jane was disappointed. It felt like she wasn’t worth making a pass at. Of course, she’d refuse him if he did. She wasn’t the kind of woman who cheated on her husband. But it’d be flattering to know she had gotten Tony Stark’s…

“This isn’t the way to the pawn… to where I’m going,” Mary Jane said, suddenly noticing their surroundings were all wrong. She’d been lost in thought, but now they were pulling to a stop at a curb and… oh God… where were they?

“I thought you could use a little break. You want some coffee? I’m getting coffee.”

Tony got out and sauntered up the sidewalk to a brownstone. Brooklyn. She’d really let him take her to Brooklyn. And now what? Should she just leave? Insist on him taking her where he’d promised her she’d go? Or should she let him seduce her? Because it was clear this was no accident. He’d started the game and the ball was in her court. She’d thought of cheating on Peter. Now did she really want to?

Tony walked to the kitchen and flickered on the light. “So, clearing out the closet? You could just ask for more space. One good thing about living in a skyscraper: you can always build another floor.”

“It’s not that,” Mary Jane said dully, closing the front door quietly behind her. She couldn’t seem to think the situation through.

There was Tony Stark with her, alone in this perfect little love nest. How long would it be now until he made his move? And should she give in? God knew it had been long enough since Peter had fucked her. She’d been a good wife to him all this time and what had it gotten her? A few pumps a month that left her totally unsatisfied. If Tony could both please her cunt and top off her bank account, Mary Jane had a hard time thinking of what Peter had to offer.

“I’d prefer tea,” Mary Jane said, taking over the kitchen on a sudden whim. She lit up a burner, found a teakettle in the cupboards, and filled it with water before setting it down to simmer. A further search found her the teabags. She thumbed through them as if it were a task requiring great concentration with Tony leaning against the refrigerator, watching her work.

Every inch of her skin seemed to be charged with sexual energy. Her knees wobbled as she stood there under Tony’s gaze. She wanted to stay here with Tony as badly as she wanted to get away from him. No, not him. His temptation.

Tony watched her for what seemed like hours, his eyes waiting for the slightest hint of movement, the slightest change in the way she held herself. The sound of the heating water filled the room. Finally, Tony started to move towards her, slowly and steadily. He had grown bored of waiting? Or had Mary Jane finally sent him some signal?

“I’m married,” Mary Jane protested—was she protesting?—feeling his right arm slip around her slender waist and draw her against his chest. She felt his muscles, firm and clenched, as he bent her backwards with his kiss.

Mary Jane struggled weakly in his embrace, but she was more fighting her own curiosity than she was fighting him. And even that sense of temptation she couldn’t overcome. She ended up feeling his hot tongue slipping into her mouth, his hands sliding down to her plump buttocks. His fingers sunk into her asscheeks, pulling them apart, managing to separate her pussy lips in the process.

Mary Jane moaned into Tony’s kiss and felt her hot cunt opening up as if in offering to him. His grip lightened on her buttocks—now he was holding her skirt, hiking it up higher and higher until she felt the room’s cool air on her exposed skin. Tony slid his fingers into her panties, grabbing hold of the bare flesh of her ass.

Mary Jane moaned, feeling the bloom of steamy juices gathering in her cunt. Tony’s skilled mouth sucked at hers and he rubbed his bulging erection into her lap, soaking the crotch of her panties in the wetness of her slit. Mary Jane fought the desire to reach down and feel Tony’s groin in the same way he was feeling hers. She knew he would be hard. But she didn’t know if she wanted to know how hard, how big, whether that would make her give in or not. Even now she clung to the possibility of backing out of this and keeping… what? What did she have that Peter had given her—that Tony couldn’t?

“The tea!” Mary Jane gasped, pulling herself from Tony’s lips, struggling against his arms. She didn’t know if she was trying to escape; it seemed more like she was just seeing if she was physically capable of resisting.

“Fuck the tea,” Tony said gruffly, his eyes burning into MJ. She felt herself melting, every inch of her becoming soft and warm and pliant. She wanted to stay in his hands and let him do things to her. She didn’t want to know if she could resist him—maybe if would be better later, less guilty, if she thought she couldn’t. Her body heaved with excitement, feeling him kneading and tantalizing the flesh of her buttocks and the backs of her thighs. His hands were so strong—so desirous of her…

Then, abruptly, he released her. Mary Jane found herself stumbling with her futile escape now successful, carrying her shakily away from him. The whistling kettle was deafening by the time she collected herself, turned off the flame and took it from the burner.

Potent throbs rocked her wet cunt. Mary Jane didn’t know how she was resisting the urge to run over to Tony and beg him to take her back. Her body was on fire. Her mind seethed with lust, while her sex clenched and sucked in readiness to be entered.

“Mary Jane,” Tony said hoarsely, as if summoning her.

Mary Jane balled her hands into two tight fists, then threw her head back to let out a shrill laugh. If Peter couldn’t take care of her, why not let Tony do it? He was certainly capable of it. In every aspect imaginable. It was time she got to be happy. She’d tried being a poor wife. Now she’d see how life was as a rich whore.

“You asked for me, Tony?” she simpered in a heated voice, turning and leaning against the stove as she fixed him with a burning gaze. This time she didn’t try to hold back her feelings. She was on fire. Every little bit of her cunt wanted to be wrapped around his big cock.

Tony could tell what she wanted. He smiled triumphantly as he walked up to her. Mary Jane reached out to him in complete surrender, putting her arms around his neck, clasping her fingers behind his neck, and pressing her full breasts against his chest.

“Do you want my cunt, Tony? Do you want to _fuck_ me? Because you’d better make it worth my while,” she cooed, feeling his clever hands unzipping her skirt. It floated down to the floor and he moved onto her panties. Mary Jane undulated her hips as if belly-dancing and he rolled them off of her. She moaned as she was exposed, rolling her head from side to side with the lust she openly felt. Tony kept trying to draw her wet panties down her long legs.

“Goddamnit!” Tony barked, giving up at trying to get her tangled panties unstuck from her legs. He jumped up and moved to her blouse, ripping it open. “I’ll buy you a new blouse, for starters!”

Mary Jane moaned happily, her nipples so stiff they chaffed against her bra and begged to be free, to be fondled. Tony moved his hands to them, covering her deliciously round breasts and squeezing them for all they were worth. He kept hunching against her, raking his groin against her wet pussy. With each rub of his bulge against her bare cunt, Mary Jane felt herself pulse scrumptiously.

“Will you buy me a new bra, too?” Mary Jane teased, and Tony’s hands flew to her bra.

In a moment, he’d ripped it off her. It fell to the floor, shredded. Tony ran one hand worshipfully over her bare breasts while his other went down to unzip his fly. Instinctively, Mary Jane rolled her own hands down Tony’s belly, over his lap, until she found her way inside his open fly. Her trembling fingers were singed by the heat of the bulge in his boxers. There was nothing to stop her from taking his erection in her hands!

“I want you. Goddamn, there’s nothing I want more than to have this big fucker inside you!” Tony groaned, shaking with need as she slid one hand inside the crotch of his boxers.

She felt his fat cock straining against the confines of his underwear, throbbing potently, and when she squeezed it, Tony’s breath whooshed from him in sheer delight. Licking her lips, Mary Jane drew him out of his boxers and into the open air.

“Ready for bed?” Tony cooed to her, patting her hand where it was clasped on his prick.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony wore a black Speedo as he lazed around the pool at Stark Tower, showing off his tan and physique to see if he could tempt any of the ladies on the Avengers into some fun, but he regretted it as soon as Mary Jane came into the room, shedding a robe that had made her look like an angel. Underneath, she looked like anything but.

Tony angled his head for a better view, even as she gave him a hard-on that was testing his already bulging briefs. Her full breasts filled up the top of her red string bikini, an expanse of cleavage showing off how she was more freckled than tan. A hint of her rib cage showed at her tapered waist, her stomach so flat it was almost hollow. Her belly button was as tiny as the dimple of an orange, while the wisp of her bottoms clung precariously to her voluptuous hips. It curved high over her toned thighs and disappeared into a thin line in the delta of her groin. The crotch of her swimsuit was so tiny that her labia lips almost showed out from under it. It was a certainty that she was shaved completely bare down there.

“Hi Tony,” she cooed as she came up to his chaise lounge. “Just got back from a swimsuit photoshoot. They let me keep the suit. I thought I’d thank you for helping me get the gig. How about a drink?”

“Sure,” Tony said. “I’m feeling real thirsty.”

Clint and Jan were using the pool too. They watched along with Tony as Mary Jane went to the refrigerator at poolside. She opened it up and ignored everything but the bottom shelf. She bent way over to get there, letting Tony see her ass pushing out to either side of her thong. He was aware that everyone else in the room was staring with him at her round buttocks and felt a sense of smugness at being the one who got to fuck that creamy ass.

Mary Jane came back, giving Tony a Fanta from the bottom shelf. Tony wouldn’t have drunken that swill for anything, but he knew that wasn’t the point of MJ’s display.

“I think I cut myself doing the shoot,” she said. Standing next to his chair, she lowered the tight elastic waistband of her bottoms two inches along her thigh. The motion pulled the crotch of her panties down as well. Tony could actually see her clit standing out, stiff and erect. “Right here. Do you see anything?” Mary Jane continued innocently.

Tony groaned. Mary Jane’s eyes flickered to his groin, where his long, fat cock was painfully cramped inside his Speedo. She giggled, while at the same time staring hotly at his promising erection.

“I guess there’s nothing to see then,” Mary Jane said, her voice rich with irony, as she pulled her waistband back into place, but cavalierly. Leaving her bottoms askew on her ass and groin. “I’d better get changed. I’ve been in this suit for far too long.”

As she walked out of the pool, she reached behind her back and untied the string of her bikini top. She took it off while she was still in sight of Tony. Even before she went through the door, she heard his feet slap onto the tile floor as he got up. She knew she had him. And Tony knew what she wanted from him. The way she teased him, flaunted her body in front of him, would get her everything she wanted, both in her career and in the bedroom.

Mary Jane felt a naughty thrill as she paraded topless through Stark Tower, hearing Tony’s bare feet padding after her. It amused her that they were both wearing much the same thing: Mary Jane her swimsuit bottoms and Tony his Speedo. They couldn’t be more underdressed, and yet there was still some deniability, still some pretense that they weren’t about to fuck each other’s brains out.

She let herself into one of the guest rooms, strutted over to the laundry chute, and tossed both halves of her bikini in. She was unsurprised when she heard the door close behind her, turning to see Tony’s hard-on nearly ripping its way through his Speedo.

“There,” Mary Jane purred to him. “I’m out of my suit.”

“And not getting into anything else,” Tony told her firmly.

Mary Jane shook her head in agreement. “You’re going to be the one getting into me.” She sat down on the bed. “Come here. Get a taste of ginger.”

Tony walked up to her, but made no move to get his head between her thighs. “I think as long as you’re thanking me, you should be the one to get a taste.”

“Alright.” She crooked her finger at him, urging Tony to enter her personal space. “Come give me a taste.”

Tony stood in front of her. Mary Jane pulled down on his briefs until they were untangled from his cock. She giggled at how distended his Speedo looked once it hit the ground. Then she put her hands around his prick, skinning back his foreskin. His cockhead pulsed in front of her eyes, precum already oozing from the end. She put one hand at the base of his cock and the other alongside it. She still had inches of his magnificent erection left over, veins throbbing in it with the hot blood she had urged down to his hard-on.

“What’s the hold-up?” Tony asked. “If you think that won’t fit in your mouth, you’ll be real surprised where else I’m putting it.”

“I just sucked off that idiot husband of mine. Now I want my pussy to get some.”

Tony laughed boisterously. “Oh, you’ll get it, Red. But I don’t fuck gold-digging sluts like you to do what they want to do. I do it because they do what they’re told. And right now, I’m telling you that I’m parking this dick in your mouth, so open wide or see if Lobsterman 2 is casting.”

Mary Jane only smiled. “You get assertive when you want your cock sucked.”

“No, just when a bitch like you needs to remember her place,” Tony grinned. “In fact, why don’t you get off the bed? I don’t want you sitting down on the job. I want you kneeling before my cock, seeing as how it’s what got you your career. It and all the cum I’m going to pump down your throat. Down, MJ. On your knees. Like a good little bitch.”

Obediently, even eagerly, Mary Jane knelt before him, then opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, actually saying “Ahhh” to make a proper presentation of her mouth to him. Tony slapped his hard cock down on her outstretched tongue, enjoying bashing it against her bottom lip.

“Yeah, that’s more like it. I’m not your husband, Red. Don’t expect me to be grateful when you suck me off. This is what you goddamn owe me. And I’m not just getting a blowjob from you. I’m using all of that slutty mouth. Parker may have put a ring on it, but I had it bought and paid for, and I’m getting my money’s worth!”

He pushed himself into her mouth, just the burgeoning cockhead seeming to fill her tiny mouth. Mary Jane opened her lips wider. Still, there seemed no room for more. Tony put his hands on the sides of her head, fingers massaging her jaws, until her mouth relaxed. Tony pushed his shaft into her, its huge girth throbbing on MJ’s tongue.

“Good. That’s real good,” he growled. “You’re not sucking me off. I’m fucking your face. Every time I see that pretty face on a billboard or in a magazine, it’s just gonna be a reminder of what it felt like to be using your throat as my cock holster.

Mary Jane hefted his heavy balls in one hand as she sucked and stroked his erection. Tony patted her head condescendingly as he started swinging his hips, his big cock sliding easily into her willing throat. It didn’t hurt. She didn’t gag. Mary Jane sucked harder, loving the throbbing hardness of his manhood as it slid over her tongue and down into her gullet.

Then her lips touched her own hand. Mary Jane realized she had taken almost all of Tony’s cock. She took her hand off his shaft and tried to push even more down, no matter how she gagged and sputtered to have it forced into the lowest recesses of her throat. She really didn’t mind blowing Tony—she knew that no matter how hard she sucked, he would still want to fuck her more.

Tony felt his member expanding inside Mary Jane’s gullet, her stretching for it. She really was some woman. The only one he had ever met who could handle so much of his erection. In fact, her head bobbed ferociously up and down on his cock, moaning on how she throated it, the sound only adding to the feeling of boiling he had in his cum-bloated balls.

“Wait!” Tony groaned, pulling himself out of her mouth and then picking MJ up by the armpits. “I’ve got too much cum to waste on your mouth. I’m putting it in your cunt.”

“Go right ahead, baby! I’m taking birth control.”

“Good,” Tony quipped, “I’d hate to have to put it in your ass.”

“Me too—when my pussy hasn’t has enough yet.”

“You’re going to get enough,” Tony promised her, throwing her onto the bed. She parted her legs almost pleadingly and Tony felt a swell of masculinity rush through him.

As much as he liked her willfulness, making a show of breaking her down, it really fired him up how she seemed always on the verge of begging for his cock, with or without the little ‘presents’ he lavished on her. Oh, she was definitely a whore, but the best kind of whore was the obedient kind—bought and paid for as Mary Jane was.

He climbed between her legs and held himself over her to look down at her pale body. The sight of her white flesh gleaming on the dark bedspread made his cum surge in his loins, but he refused to come outside of her pussy. He was going to get what he’d paid for. Tony positioned himself at her dripping wet cunt and rammed his cock home.

“Oh shit, fuck me, you bastard, you fucking bastard, I’m your whore!” Mary Jane cried, digging her nails into his firm ass as it rhythmically pumped between her open thighs.

Tony laughed above her, knowing that he had lit her fire and that only he could put it out again. With his hands fisted in the bedspread and his knees dug into the mattress, he rutted into her crazily writhing body, making her tight pussy suck on all of his pulsating length.

“Oh yes, give it to me! Fuck me like only you can! Let me have it, _let me have it!”_ Mary Jane panted hoarsely, her voice rising with the pleasure he was giving her.

Tony slid his hands under her quaking ass, cupping each of her luscious buttocks. Mary Jane flexed and shuddered in his hands, and he pulled her up hard to his thrusts. She spread her thighs even more, but the moist opening of her cunt clasped even harder around his stroking prick. It clenched with each pump he gave her.

Tony held back as he fucked her, reaping the enjoyment of plunging into her tight cunt, but also sparing enough attention to focus on slipping one hand between her asscheeks. He pressed his forefinger onto the sweat-damp muscle of her sphincter, poked at it. Her ass tensed, then yielded, letting him in when he stabbed his finger into the soft, suffocating pucker of her asshole.

“ _Gghhh!”_ Mary Jane squealed, wiggling her skewered ass around in his cupping hands.

Tony pumped with his hips, driving his rock-hard erection deep inside of her, as if trying to meet the finger he had penetrating through her anus. He groaned in satisfaction as the thrust of his cock plunged her down onto his finger. He was fucking her and Mary Jane was fucking herself, sodomizing herself, with how she took his hardened strokes.

It didn’t take more than a few thrusts before Tony’s finger was lodged in her all the way to the second knuckle. He curled his finger, rubbing the pad of it against his own prick through the thin membrane that separated them. Knowing that only that insubstantial gossamer was Mary Jane, that he was filling everything else, Tony felt like he well and truly owned her.

Mary Jane shook her ass on his plundering finger, pleasure-pain gasps foaming from her lips as she was jerked up and down by his pistoning cock. “Oh yes, yes, finger my ass like that, Tony! Fuck my ass and my cunt, _yesss,_ my ass and my cunt!” she moaned in a voice wild with desire.

She slid her own slender hand down between their pumping bodies and found Tony’s swollen balls. They felt soft and finely haired as she squeezed them.

“Christ!” Tony crowed as the pressure grew more intense. He thrust into Mary Jane harder, matching how firmly she was clasping his balls. Soon her grip was almost painful, but it was outweighed by the delight he got in ramming all of his length into the very deepest folds of her sex.

It felt to Mary Jane like he was fucking right into her womb, determined to test her birth control by unleashing his sperm right where she was most vulnerable. Then Tony slowed—pulling his lust-hardened cock out of her more carefully than he had plunged it in. He sighed, relishing the feel of her walls gripping his manhood as though unwilling to let it go.

“ _Ooooh,_ GOD, so good, it’s so _gooood,”_ Mary Jane keened.

“Shit, Mary Jane, your hubby’s a jackass if he doesn’t fuck this cunt every day,” Tony groaned.

“Oh, oh, deeper… HARDER! Fuck me, _fuck me!”_ Mary Jane begged, gasping as though she were an addict in need of a fix.

“Not to mention this tight ass…” Tony gave himself to her with a wet smack that reverberated through the guest room.

Mary Jane looked up at his handsome face and loved being under him, loved giving herself so completely to this man, even though he was fucking her like a common whore. _Because_ he was fucking her like a common whore.

Her supple body was slick with sweat, her face and tits soaked with perspiration, while her groin was wet with the mingled juices that splattered everything as Tony thrust into her juicy cunt. With each loud slap of their groins meeting, Mary Jane felt like she was covered in more and more of their mutual, liquid arousal.

“I’m almost there, baby,” Tony cooed. “I’m going to give that pussy so much cum that your next thong will have to be white!”


End file.
